Take your imprint magic and fall for someone else
by AvivaBeaLove
Summary: A girl who is half vampire is going back to her hometown La Push to be surprised by a bigger cause of change reaction.
1. Hello, La Push i'm BACK!

Flashback)

_"__Embry I'm gonna miss you so much!" giving him one last hug before I left, holding back the imagines that wanted to pour out of me of the good times we had._

_"__I'm gonna miss you more Lilly." He said squeezing me harder. I didn't want to let him go. I don't want to leave Embry… the tears came pouring out and soaking into Embry shirt. He pulled me away and used his sleeve to wipe away my tears._

_"__Don't worry my sweet Lilly… we will see each other soon. I promise"_

_"__Double promise?" I said through my sobs._

_He gave me that smiled I loved so much that made me smile all the time, "Promise."_

_With one last hug we parted still holding hands. "Lilliana, its time to go!"_

_As I started to walk away towards the open car door, I fought back the imagines with so much force that I let all the tears pour out._

_"__Lilly, WAIT!"_

_I turned around to see Embry running towards me with something in his hands. "Take this. It's my lucky charm for a save trip." It was the sea shell he showed me when he went to the beach with his friends. He took my hand and put the shell in it, taking one step closer to me, he let his lips touch my cheek. "I'll never forget you."_

(Flashback over)

As I look outside the car window of the familiar town of La Push, the sweet flashback of me and Embry when we were kids came flowing back and I was over joy to be back and see him again. Now I'm 15 years old and I can't believe it's been so long since I seen his funny goofy face, I wonder how he looks like now?

"So honey, what are you going to do first?" that's my adopted mum, Rebecca Shillington. I love her to death and she loves me the same way.

"I don't know mum. Maybe pack and head out of town and hunt down Embry."

"I thought you told him that you were coming?"

I looked at my mum and raised an eyebrow, "Now that wouldn't be fun, don't ya think," and giving her my wink.

She laughed and I joined with her.

The story about me, well… my real parents were vampires. When I was born, I didn't turn out the way they thought I will turn out. I was born with a few traits from my kind, power to show imagines with so much impact that I can make them crazy, speed and super strength, the eyes and the super hearing. I don't have the dying beauty, I can't live forever and I don't have the thirst for human blood (which is great because of my MUM). They still love me even though I wasn't part their kind, I loved making them laugh with my MEMORIES pouring out of me. It brought them so much happy and joy. Oh how I miss it. And the memory of their death still haunts me to the core.

I have this new life and I'm just going to forget the past. I looked down at the necklace my parents gave me before they were murdered by our mortal enemy… werewolves.

Trying to control the hatred pouring through my body, I grabbed my Ipod and blasted music loud enough that my head started banging to the tune. What I didn't realize was that my mum was on the phone talking to Embry mum. When we came to a stop, I looked around at my surrounding and realize at was on Embry's street. I yanked out my headphones and looked at my mum with shock.

"WHAT! I made this better for you. We are going to have lunch and dinner with some of their friends and that's final." But before I could protest and take the drivers seat, I heard the door open of the house and footsteps coming our way. I titled my head to see Embry's mum walking with the smile on her face with a tall, tan, handsome Indian man leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. I looked at my mum and giving her 'I love you, but now I hate you.' She stuck her tongue out and gave me her famous winks and step out of the car.

I was in the car starring out of the window trying to think of some way to get out of this. I wanted to meet him, but I wasn't prepared. Maybe I can plan my escape than figure out what to say as my intro once I enter the house (which I won't). As my mind trailed off, I didn't realize that there was another car right behind me.

I could hear laughter and car doors squeaking closed and calling Embry name. I turned around with my mouth hanging open, three even taller, tan and muscular guys walking towards the house giving the other guy a high five. What do these boys eat? I thought to myself.

I could hear my mum telling Embry's mum that I'm still in the car and she was going to drag me out. So I had no choice. I pulled out my ipod and put it in my jacket pocket, I took out my fave lip balm and untie my hair and let my hair lose and some sprints of perfume… WHAT… their HOTT guys.

Taking enough deep breathes, I got out of the car with my head held high and headed towards the guys. They were laughing at some jokes, but the one that was standing at the door was trying to pay attention but he was looking at me. I could hear all their heart beating in syncs, once I was in close range they all towered me casting a shadow upon.

"Hey, I'm looking for… Embry?" I said in a low voice looking at each one of them.

"That would be me and who are you?" a deep husky voice come from behind me. I turned around to look up at Embry giving that same smile, but he looked more man than boy. I didn't know what to say, he looked so different and taller that it was kind of getting hard to breathe. Slowly his smiled faded of his face and he took one step closer to me that I could feel the incredible heat wave washing over me. Looking deep in my eyes I could tell he was looking for something or wondering who I was. I thought we made a promise to never forget each other.

In one quick movement, I was lifted off my feet in the tightest bear hug I've ever had.

"Oh my god! LILLY!"

"LILLY?" I heard chorus of guys yelling my name which only made me laugh which turn out more of a dying person.

"Embry… please…loosen… grip." I felt the husky laugh vibrate through his chest. Embry loosen his grip on my body and slowly put me down with that goofy look on his face.

"WOW" was all he could say.

I laughed and shoved my way pass him, "I think Embry will do my intro for you guys and once his done wipe that weird look off his face please." I looked back and Embry who still stood like an idiot while his others friends had an evil look on their face. I giggled at my feminine power and headed for the kitchen where mum and Embry's mum was chit chatty. I gave my hugs and apologies for my mum I decide to head to the living room because I needed to get my head straight before…before…the memories slips.


	2. She's my childhood friend

Embry POV

oh my god... she came ba-

"OUCH!" I spinned around and glared at Quil.

"What was that for!"

Quil just swagged his like a girl and in a horrible impression, "I'm Lilly and I can make Embry blush like a tomato under a millisecond."

Jared and Seth grabbed their guts and laughed while I shoved Quil to the floor. Being Werewolves, we don't hurt so easily so lets just say he was laughing through the PAIN.

"Like Lilly said... intro for us," said Jared

I shook my head hoping for the past to fall out of there so I can tell them but its just been such a long time. "Tell you guys the truth... it's been a long time so I really don't know what to say."

Quil finally got of the floor and flicked the dirt off of him, "oh really? It seems like you too still remember each other pret-ty well."

"Plus she is damn hot!" Jared inquired.

I whacked him upside the head and he gave me a look, "Whats the deal! I just said she was hot."

"Hot equals to hitting on and you so not hitting on Lilly."

"Why? Because she is off limits or something?" Seth asked folding his arm over his chest.

I turned my backs on them not to let see me fuming at the idea of them hitting or checking them out, "Yes she is."

"And WHY's that!" all said in sequence.

I made a side way glance at all of them and simply gave a smirk, "Cause she is my childhood friend."

I speed walk into the house leaving them to argue back. I got to talk to Lilliana. The mere sight of her all grown was something that made my day and she looks more beautiful than before. I could hear my mum and Lillie's mum chattering away like old time but I didn't see her. I looked around my house to find her in the living room looking outside the window. I was looking at how her black hair curls at the end to her curvy hip. Accidentally let out a low rusty laugh because she still a shorty... well my shorty that is.

I was about to say something till the room around me started to shiver like a TV frequency. It was fading in and out and it like a fog. Watercolor fog wavering around my finger tips, lingering in my ear and wheeze by my hair. Something about it was trying to come together but also breaking.

"_Embry stop playing around here!"_ I heard a small giggle fading in the distance.

I turned to see nothing but I could hear the sound of kids laughing and hearing my name. The mist dissolved back into my living room leaving only a fainted Lilly.

"Lilly?" I rushed to her side and tried to help her up.

"What happen?"

"Ummmm," I could tell her the truth or maybe just part of it, "I came looking for you and it looks like you fainted."

She didn't look up at me but out the window with sadness or maybe fear. I couldn't read her face to well when she pulled away from and headed to the kitchen. What just happen here? Maybe not having enough sleep is finally getting to me to have illusions. Or maybe something else...

I looked at Lilly talking to her mum, handing her something that seems like a orange bottle. Using my wolf ears to hear.

"You should get some rest dear. All that listening to music and ditching sleep to read is getting to you."

"No mum, its the THING."

Her mum looked side and slowly nodded her head to understand. Lilly gave my mum a smile and slipped back into the kitchen to drink water, digging the bottle in her back pocket. She looked up from her glass and locked onto mine. I could see the corners crinkle hinting me she smiling which was cute to watch. She put down the glass and was heading back till the door burst open and came the the three musketeers- wonderful timing.

Quil being the 'funny romeo' from the pack, took her hand and kissed it letting a snarl rip through my teeth. "Hi, my name is Quil and you must be the famous Lilly we've all heard about."

I speed walk to the area before anything gets any further or said. I was giving a look to Quil but he just smirked in reply.

Seth stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Seth." nodding his head to the left where Jared was stand with a stupid smile surround by blush, "This blushing fool is Jared."

Jared nudged his elbow into Seth's rib making him grunt and rolling his eyes. I looked at both and squished my way into them so I was the only thing in view. "Lilly you look amazing but your still my shorty."

She gasped and made a pout, "I'm not THAT small."

I took another step closer to her and looked down at her while she looked up, "This say other wise."

We both chuckled which was drown out by silence. She smells like strawberries which is her favorite and also mine and I can hear her heart beat at once. I almost forgot the guys were here-almost.

"So Lilly we got this bon fire going around tonight, wanna join us and party all night," Quil said while snapping and swaying his music to the only music playing in his head.

"Yeah it will be fun," said Seth.

She looked at them till she looked back at me, "Dooo you want to come."

I couldn't help let my voice sounded rusty and cranked being so near her and in taking her bubble-gum breathe.

"Ya... that will be fun."

Music to my wolf ears.

Jared patted my shoulder, "We got to go...Sam."

I let out a sigh and looked back at Lilliana chocolate brown eyes, "I'm sorry but i-"

Quil coughed to cut short, "I mean we have to go."

They headed out and I lingered longer at the door frame to take the sight of her

She waved, "Bye Em."

I tumbled over my shoes and cursed in my mind at how SMOOTH I'm being, "Bye Lil's"


	3. I still remember the past

Lilliana POV

"BUT MUUUUUUUUM!"

"Not another word. I am coming to this bon fire with you tonight or no party at all."

"I'll be fine you know me better than that and Embry will be there!" I whined as I put on my Avril lavinge lime green tank top and black skinnies jeans on.

"You and him are teenage with Hormanal urges and there can have beer and you get drunk and get pregnant!" mum went on a hysterical on 'Future mistakes' that could happen if I go alone. While you know me have a sensitive funny side that I laughed my ass off on the floor trying to put my rugged black boot.

Sooner or later she finally burned out and sit on the rusty colored red couch fanning herself from her little workout. I got up and looked to at the mirror to have a hair debate (up or down?). "Lilliana why do you want to look in the mirror for maybe 30 minutes when you look fine?" she tried to sound serious but I could tell from her eyes that she was all 'funny, funny'.

I shoved my phone into my pocket and house keys and I was about till head out when mum stopped me again, "What is it mum?"

she started to put her coat, "You can't drive to Embry's place so I'm eventually coming if you like it or not."

I smacked my head and followed mum into the car.

As we drove mum just had to ask about the incident at Embry's house.

"I don't know what happen but the... migraine came out of no where." I lied.

When I got adopted I was lonely at first so I replayed the memories of my parents out loud in my room but I stopped when I almost got caught. So every time it came around I had to suppress it and it was just a pain punch in the head that I had to endure with till one day in the school, I passed out.

I tried to convinced mum that I didn't need to go to the hospital but from what my teacher explained to her got er concerned. At the doctors didn't know what exactly whats wrong but just a nasty headache that will come and go as it pleases. He thinks it was a problem from birth and asked me to describe a little bit more about it but I acted like a little kid who doesn't know much of the world.

In the end her prescribed pills called 'Narcotic'. So when I was young she will give them to me all the time but since I'm older she knew i gained responsible a perk so whenever it comes, I will take it. I just don't take it a lot or at time not at all. I know this pills will help but side effects are just weird. So when I'm alone I will endure it but when I'm surrounded I will take it to keep her thinking I still uses it.

What happen to do at Embry's was something different. I heard something off in the distance that scared me. Something wasn't right and I almost blew it.

Embry POV

I took a short nap after the meeting with Sam. It was the same old same old, vampire is roaming the area, vampire's are hunting down humans and blah blah blah. It was not new and who ever this thing is it seems strange that it would come here. Even I still remember what that one we killed a couple week ago said,

"_More of us will come and we will get what is rightfully ours." _

"_Oh and what will that be?"_

"_The Human who has the beast running through her veins. The human who has fallen out of the bloodline which she must fulfill the deal. The one which has the gift of deception and illusion at her finger tips. Blood as sweet and sour of mere red wine."_

Before you could ask who 'she' is Paul ripped him apart and we just shrugged it off after burning him. But more came. And the more we hunted down and killed them they will always bring HER up like they we saying a little prayer.

But right now I could care less. My head on the pillow is worth thinking about and Lilly. She grew up so fast! Even though it been years it feels like I haven't seen her for a couple of days. She still had that sparkle in her eyes when she's over excited and how her smiles makes her face glow. I always loved that smile even when she was kids.

(Flashback)

_As we were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, I felt Lilly shiver beside. _

"_Are you cold?"_

_she shakenly nodded her head, "A-a-a little."_

_Without saying anything I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her trying to warm her up. She gave me that cute smile and whispered, " thank you."_

_I didn't need a her eye to betray me turning red when I felt the heat showering on me. I looked at the water lightly crushing on to shore and the seagulls swanking in the distance. Lilly rested on my shoulder and automatically I put my arm around her shoulders and (little bit) pulled her closer to me._

"_Embry, aren't you cold?"_

"_No I'm fine."_

_We fell into comfortable silence and I thought to myself 'With you by my side I will always be fine.'_

(Flashend)

I smiled at the mirror till something soft smacked me in the face. I jolted up, which ended up landing face first on the floor. I grunted as I got up and uncontrollable sweet laughter filled my ears.

"What the-" I rubbed my cheek and turned my head around to see Lilly with a victorious smile on her face and swing my pillow around.

"Hey there sleep head! Did I disturb your beauty sleep?" she sounded so innocence but I know that she was evil in her eyes.

"You," getting on my feet, "Are so," on strode, towering over her, "Dead."

I wiped away her smile and replaced it with terror as she started to back out of the room. One sweet step at a time. She started to freak out a bit under my gaze, "I'm sorry Em's I was just waking you up. You don't have to do anything rash!" putting her arms up as to protect from me. HA! I laughed and duck under her and throw her over my waist.

"AHHHH! Embry! Put me down! AHHH!" she tried to sound angry but she couldn't help but laugh and holding onto my shirt for dear life.

"You can beg all you want but I'm not letting you go so easily for waking me up from my sweet dream!"

"Oh really what dream was that?"

I let out a husky laugh and went downstairs, "Me kicking your butt in jacks when we were kids."

I laughed but I realized that she stopped laughing. I put her down on her feet and tilted her chin up so I can look in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing its just..." she pulled away and ran through her hair nervously. "You still remember us hanging out together?"

I looked at her strange thinking that I did something wrong. "Ya of course I do."

Just never told her about me thinking about us for years with the same flashback.

I looked her in the eyes and slowly laced my fingers through hers ignoring the heat raising in my cheeks.

"Come on lets go."

She didn't budge, "Mum can I go without you?"

"Ya sure but Embry you better bring her back in one piece got that." she said all parental.

I nodded and waved goodbye.

"You two have fun now."

As we started walking to the beach which is not far away from here, I never let her go and she didn't mind at all.

AvivaBeaLove


	4. Darkness scared the flames tonight

Lilliana POV

The Bonfire was nothing like I expected!I could feel the heat waves radiating from a distance or maybe that was Embry's own heat but it felt wonderful.

The whole walk here was settle in comfortable silence to make us appercaite the surrounds of us together. Being so close to each other after a very long time we've been apart. Embry's hands were always cold when he was holding mine but now they're slightly warm one, but this time it was over the time hot but I can stand it this time.

I just wish my heart would stop beating this lightly in my chest, so lightly that kinda hurt a little in some way. I could make it stop by pulling away but the more I tried the more tighter I hang on to the mere thought so I KINDA gave up and just held on. He seemed he didn't mind it at all since he didn't act like it matter. The strangest thing though was my pulse and his pulse were beating against one another that it seems like they were fighting for dominance of a feverish kiss.. I gotta stop thinking now!

My ears perked up as I heard the sounds of manly laughter and grunting noises as I spotted the blazing glowing and only grew brighter as we closed the distance between us. I tried to hold back the laugh as I heard the voices of one of the guys saying ,'Dude, there she is' or 'Damn Embry's holding the girl's hand without give us a chance'. But too late, I stifled my laughter and soon broke into a fit.

"Why are you laughing about?" Embry asked.

We stopped as I tried to control it, "O-oh n-nothing."

He looked at me with a perked eyebrows and a suspicious smiles, "Riiiight. NOTHING."

I shook my head and started to laugh a little till I felt the nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew something is about to happen and I know I'm not going to like it. Keeping my livid thoughts hidden behind close doors were easy as pie but somehow ever since I got here, its becoming more difficult that I break out into sweat. I have to endure the nagging pain in the make of my mind and face Embry with a (slightly trembling) force smile, "I'll race ya to the fire, one, two, three."

I couldn't wait longer for his reaction but I had to seem like I cheated to make him run over while I slowed down.

"That wasn't fair!" he shouted as he gained speed. He gave a me a cocky smile and put at full speed as I started to slow down a notch.

He was almost a feet away from the fire which from this distance I good time to get control. I stopped as I tried to catch my breath which was raspy against my throat, the sweat dripped down my closed eye lids as I thought of dragging the images back in the darkest part of my mind and lock it up but as I tried to put them away, more slip by. The pounding in my head becoming more like a very nasty hang over that even the sound of ONE drop of water with make me buckle to the ground.

_You can never fight it. _

My eyes shot open as I heard the velvet voice. I know no one's near me but I can hear it... slowly fading in and out like breathing air around us-in fear.

_Let your guard down... open your heart... and kill... or be killed._

The throbbing increased that I wanted to scream out in agony at the pain in my gut but I'm in public and I know it wont make good impression. What ever it was, it kept repeating it over the same words that hanged in the air like humid fog. Weighing down, that it took my strength to take long strides to the glowing fire without wobbling. I pushed and pushed and slowly it disappeared and I got my nervous under control. Everything was slowly subsiding in the ocean. Just in time to give a fake smile to Embry, lightly punching him on the arm, "I guess I'm out of shape!"

I tried using his light laughter to drown out the voice that still lingered in my mind. Wiping the sweat of fear that was escaping my futile body.

Why is everything getting more harder and weirder by the minutes I'm here?

Embry POV

I watched Lilliana from the corner of my eyes ever since she got here. She looked a little pale and every time she smiled, her lips trembled like she is on the verge of crying or something. From time to time I asked if something was wrong but she gave me a nudge in the ribs and said, 'stop being a worrier-wort.'_ I'm only asking you cause every time you answer you lie_, I thought as we tried to laugh and have fun.

The whole gang was here and it was actually hard trying to introduce her to the pack if all the guys could stop shoving one another out of the way to shake her hand. I was on the verge of punching one into the ocean but seeing her laughing at the scene before us was all that took to stop me.

But there was two faces that I thought I wouldn't see tonight was Jacob's and his dad. His dad was talking up a storm with Sam about (from what I can hear) pack history while Jacob was with Paul arm wrestling with each other.

I left Lilly with Quil and Emily, striding over to Jacob, I patted his shoulder sending him to elbow shift and losing against Paul. While Paul was doing the happy dance, Jacob turned around and gave me a death glare. Laughter erupted from my chest as I stuck out my hand to him. At first he didn't budge, but he shook his head and gave a wicked smile and gave in, pulling him to his feet.

"Where have you been Jakey boy! We haven't heard from you in a while ya know." I said.

He broke out into a pearly white smile, "Billy got me close eye since my grades are SLIGHTLY sliding down to the usual so now after patrolling I get studies to do and you know how I get when I study."

"Oh, how I know." I pretend to sleep. That's what we all do when we STUDY.

"But I'm glad to be out again!" he said stretching his arm out to the midnight sky.

"It feels good to b-" he smacked his arm across my chest to stop me mid-way. I was about to ask him why when I saw him pointing his fingers towards... LILLY?

"W-who is she?" he asked as the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

I had to cut my tongue for saying this, "That's Lilliana... my childhood friend."

Before I could comprehend anything and everything, Jacob was closing the distance between him and her. She was busy laughing at something Quil said which from my eyes, burn a hole in my mind. I speed walk after Jacob and grabbed him by the wrist-hard.

"OUCH! Em's WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The only way I can possible response was a animalistic growl, it wiped of the angry look off Jacob's face as he stared back in disbelieve.

Once I saw Lilly looking over at me with a lost look on her face, her eye containing concern, I automatically let go of his wrist and apologized. I turned around and walked back towards the fire were Paul and Jared where chugging down on the sodas. I don't know what got over me, but all I knew that the animal in me was ready to tear anyone in site that made her laugh the way she laughed and I know... Jacob is the one with the witty- charming smile.

Lilliana POV

I watch as a very serious and scary looking Embry walk away from the person towards Paul and Jared. I couldn't shake the feeling of being tugged towards him till a much taller and buffer looking guy was in front of me. I had to tilt my whole head back just to look into his solid black eyes. "Hi," I said weakly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." he took a little step back and stuck out his hands. I shooked it and I couldn't help but blush. I only hoped the orange light from the fire made my blush camouflage. "My name is Lilliana."

"That's a beautiful name by the way." I looked away from his eyes so I can let half of the darkness cover the smile that is breaking through the barrier. "Thanks."

"I hear that your Embry's childhood friend who is here to stay." he said breaking the short silence.

"Ya... ya I am and I got to say is WOW!"

He held back his laughter, "Wow what?"

"All his friends are freakishly big and tall and,"

"Handsome" he interjected. He let a laugh rip through the night while I stood there smile like a complete idiot at how good looking he is which ended up proving his point. I shook my head to get out of the daze and smack him lightly in the chest.

We sat down on one of the logs and we chatted up a storm. We talked almost bout everything and he made me cry in laughter at some stories he had. I tugged at the end of my sleeved and wiped away the tears and trying to catch my breathe.

"You know you laugh a lot very easily," he said putting his chin in his hand as he looked at me with those black orbs. I let my finger in the moist sand and said, "I was born with a weird sense of humor."

_And that's not all your born with,Lilliana._

I went paralyzed when I heard the voice again but somehow it didn't sound like its in my head... it was more like the person right next to me. I turned to my left only to be facing the forest which was darker than normal. I can feel something there in the shadows of the rustling leaves and branches.

I shot up and looked down at Jacob who had a worried look on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

I gave a force some and rubbed the back of my head in nervousity under his concerning gaze, "Oh nothing its just I have to go now."

I started walking away, but stopped abruptly when a warm shock wave rocked my frame. I looked back to see him holding my hand. I knew something was going to happen right now when I felt the nauseating feeling kick into high gear. I pulled away and said, "Tell Embry I said bye and I will call him tomorrow kay."

I ignored the sound of him telling me to come back and speed walked my way out of there before anyone notice. When I was good feet into the dark I ran with all the vampire speed I had in me. I ran into the forest, deep where the moonlight was block from the towering trees.

As the breeze was dying off, I fell to the floor and let go, I let the memories of my past go and there was no point of holding back any longer! I clutched the earth like I was floating away, my heart beat became like a sledge hammer making contact to a concrete wall.

I dare not breathe as I watched exasperation drop to the ground like rain drops. The image the weaved its way out was not a memory of the past but black. Like the shadows ganging up on me as I'm weak and defenseless. I don't know why but all I know is the voice came back and it was mocking me with its devilish laughter as I was clutching my heart so tight that I couldn't stop suddenly.

Like the moonlight blinded my vision as the excruciating pain dissolved into the darkness of...

_ME_...

Avivabealove


	5. Still lingering in the Air

Narrative POV

The girl laid in the ground that was sucking up her sorrow as she slips in and out of the darkness. Moonlight luminated her fragile body and the shadows ran back into the woods waiting for the clouds to hover over her again. The bushes rustled as movement became persistent, out emerged shadow hooded man walking quietly towards the sleeping beauty

_Lilliana... that is such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl._

_Shh shh shh don't be scared... I'm here for only your sake. You can't run forever from me... we share the same immortality, well... yours is locked away for a while_

_we are one of the twisted same so the more you push the more painful it gets._

_Stop fighting it and suck life right out of them... or I'm going to drain yours..._

My eyes fluttered open to the streak of light shining through my curtains. Could it have been a dream of what happen last night or did it happen. I slowly sat up afraid I might hurt myself and hoping everything I see and feel was real and I'm not unconscious but everything I touched was there. I still can't believe it that I'm here in my room. I flugged the covers off me to see i've changed into different clothes. I got out of bed and walked to the curtains, maybe I got home and changed and went straight to bed. It could be possible that I just don't remember anything but the bonfire. Did I go home alone or Embry was with me?

I headed downstairs to see mum at the table drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper, still wearing her navy blue matching pj's I went up behind her and gave her a hug. I could feel her startled but than she relaxed and patted my arm around her.

"Hey, there sweetie. You finally woke up." she said.

I let go of her and headed for the fridge, "Ya."

"So how was the bonfire? You didn't get drunk or did meth or-"

"No mum I didn't do any of those stuff. I ate, I talked and I laughed. Nothing more. Nothing less." I said slipping a few laughter in. I sat across the table from here and took a bite of my banana.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked giving me a cheeky smile.

I looked at my mum afraid of the look she was giving me, "What are you talking about?"

"you, know... the cute boy that was caring you bridal style back home," she said coolly. My body went went rigid. A boy?

"W-what did he look like? Cause there was a lot of of people there and I really got to know one very particularly." the image of Jacob flashed through my mind and that's when my head started to throb.

My mum didn't seem to notice my sluggish figure and continued on wards with description, "He was tall, tan skin, nice lushes hair hair and no denying the boy works out."

"Does this CUTE boy have a name or were busy drooling over him to hear anything?" I said while restraining to roll my eyes. I went around the counter sipping on my orange juice while looking at mum tapping her finger to her chin away.

"Hmm, I think his name was Jake Lack?" I stifled a laugh and she looked at me with an arch eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't you mean Jacob Black mum?" I said still through laughter.

I watched as realization dawn on her face and with the sound of 'awh' I knew I hit the right spot. "Right, right. He was such a charming fellow and the way you were snuggle to his chest seems like you didn't want to be anywhere else." she stifled a laugh by cover it with sipping her coffee.

Looking off in the distance, I down my juice trying to cool of my flushing face. Somehow I could possible imagine it in real life that I almost let it slip behind mum's head .I tried pushing it away but the finally touch was when mum pushed back her chair letting it become glittering mist.

I hoped she didn't notice some it lingering in the air cause I simply could push more back any longer. The headache grew more as a migraine and I couldn't hide the hissing noise slipping through my gritting teeth. Mum turned and the look of concern filled her happy imagine. "Oh Baby are you alright?" the only reply I could give was a grunt.

I heard the friction of her slippers going around the room and the sound of clutters and cupboards opening and closing. I just leaned my head on the cold counter as it eased the pain away- but only slightly.

I could feel her near me and the pouring of juice and pills laying out on the counter. "Lilliana, sweeties. Take these, it will make it go away." I wanted to object and say I'm fine but I know that I couldn't lie through this. I flung my head back and let the pills dance its way down my throat and took a swig of juice to get it down.

Mum started to rub my shoulders and kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry sweetie... all this will get better in time." I hummed a reply and let the comfort of motherly love to soothe everything away. "Are you hungry? I can make you your favorite, chocolate rabbit pancakes with strawberries on top." the corner of my lips twitched as my mood started to perk up. "Ya that would be wonderful, thanks mum."

Mum started busying herself away at the stove so I decided to head back up stairs to take a shower.

The warmth of the steam filling up my air-way made me release the stress that was clouding up my mind. Is it possible that something is wrong with me? I don't remember anything that happen last night after I left without saying goodbye. Just closing my eyes, parts of the woods flashed before me and I couldn't open them- not yet.

Everything was dark and all I can see was the sky spinning out of control and that was it... everything else is blank or maybe... maybe I passed out from the pain and Jake just found me there but how did he know where I was?

I turned the knob off and grabbed my towel. I wiped off the mist hanging on the glass and looked at myself. These eyes that have many stories that no one can know about without me fleeing from their life. I have to remove the memories from my mind so it won't slip through and taking these pills but just for awhile till it runs off. I can't be pumping it in my veins for the rest of my life. I need to find an outlet- quickly.

I tied my wet hair in a messy bun and through on my skinny jeans and white t-shirt and was welcomed by the sweet aroma of chocolate pancakes. I entered the the kitchen and sat down in front of the syrupy stacked and reached for my orange juice. Mum came around and gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to get ready.

I was enjoying my important meal of the day when I heard a knock from the door. I wanted to ignore it and enjoy my syrupy goodies but the knocks became consisted. So I got up and headed for the door. I wasn't expecting to see Jacob's broad shoulders and leaned back towards me. "Hey," he turned around and gave me that croaked smile of his. "Hey, I came to see how you were doing."

I couldn't help but feel my heart tug from his concern and I open the door to give him way and also try to cover up the blush forming in my cheeks. I heard him sniffing the air and I have to stifle the WTF look trying to carve its way on my face.

"I smell something good. What is that?"

"My mum made me some pancake for breakfast. I could have give you some buuuut I don't know how to make it," I gave out a nervous laugh as we both sat down next to each other. I kept poking at my food cause I really don't feel comfortable with eating in front of people specially if I really don't know them (Specially hot ones if you know what I'm saying).

"So what happen last night? I heard from my mum that a grizzly bear carried me home," I said with a cheeky grin. His laughter bombed through out the hollow kitchen which got my ears shake with enjoyment.

"Well, I know the grizzly bear was very kind on not eating you but-" his sentence lingered in the space between as I watch his face crinkled in a cute way as he switched for the words, "well... how am I suppose to say this... I went after you because you look terrified crap-less so I go worried."

"Thanks for worry for me Jake but that still doesn't explain what happen to me last night," I coed on the last few words as I wait for him to pick up where he left off. He let out a small sigh and lowed his head down as he tried to hide his nervous-ness.

"Ahhh... I caught up to you and I was about to suggest to walk you back home but you ended falling head-over-heals with me," he looked up and gave me a wink and a poker face smile. I laughed at his fail attempt of being charming. "Okay okay okay, I give, I give but I'm serious," he stretched across the counter and grabbed my juice and took a sip, "you did... pass out when I was about to talk to you so I decided to bring you back home." he said while still gulping down my juice.

I didn't know what to say. I tried to fit the pieces together with my flashes and his stories but somehow they didn't seem to add up. They didn't seem to connect the dots. Either I could be to sick to remember what really happen or he is covering it up what really went down last night. I know I was alone... I know that he couldn't have followed me without me knowing it. Something wasn't right here.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked pulling me out of my train of thoughts. I looked down at my plate and felt my appetite fleeting away like a fluttering butterfly.

"Nah, you can have it." as I was handing him the plate I notice a reddish cut going up his wrist to his elbow.

I grabbed his hand gently, pulling it towards my vision. He didn't seem to protest till my fingers lightly trailed the scar, "How did you get this?" I looked up to see Jacob's eyes averted from me like he concentrated hard on the wall.

"It's nothing really," he pulled his arm away, "You know how boys are. We like to play rough," he gave out a force smile and went back to the unfinished pancake. I did not want to push it so I simply let it go-for now.

"I'm ahh... going to head upstairs and get something and then you can take me around the place," I was out of my seat in a flash but I stopped mid-way on the stairway, "If you don't mind that is."

I could hear the clearing of the throat and the scrapping of the chair, "Nah I don't mind at all."

I let out a secret smile and bounded up the staircase to my room.

I started grabbing my phone and iPod when I heard the sound of a little girl laughing behind me, I spunned around so face that even my heart skip a beat. No was there but the sound still hanged in the air like humidity after a heavy rain shower.

Even leaving that room I could sense something was watching me.

Something that wasn't... normal.

AvivaBeaLove


	6. Tour Guide Pressure

Lilliana Pov

"Oh My God Jake! Put me down!" I started banging my fist against his back.

Jacob took me all over La Push. Still the woodsy place I love to go back any day of the year (if I could) to be surrounded with luscious greenery then the concrete jungle. We ended up at the beach taking a nice walk and talking about our lame lives that seems so interesting to each other. Until I had a crazy idea which I so acted on- pushed him into the water getting him all soaked. I didn't even have to use all my strength to get him falling like a a piece of lumber. I was laughing like a hysterical person at the look on his face turned grim. I stopped instantly after he got up from out of the waters and gave me the look of 'payback'. I tried to keep my speed at a minimum (with the superpowers I got) but I didn't get far at all at the normal rate anyhow.

Now, here I am dangling a few inches away from the cold water.

"Come on! It was a accident I swear! Please Jake!" All I got was more evil laughter ringing my airs.

He shifted my weight from time to time as he moved in deeper into the ocean, "You brought this on yourself the moment you SHOVED me into the ocean. So might as well get...EVEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I went head first into the water. My eyes blazing from sea salt, the cold soaking my clothes through and through. I took a big gulp of air when I resurfaces as I tried to rid away the salt that started to dissolved inside my eyes. "GAH JAKE! You just had to drop me head first into the ocean didn't you." I was a mixture of emotions of being mad and laughing at the outcome. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt to much to even blink for one second. Jacob kept laughing but after a few grunting and be a little dramatic on how much this all really hurt, he stopped.

"Hey, hey are you okay Krystal?" he asked as I felt him shifting through the waters towards me.

I was practically drowning since my hands were too busy to float. I gasped as I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up a little. "Come on," he pulled my hands away from my face,"let me see how bad is your burn."

Slowly but carefully, I tried opening my eyes without trying to cringe at the suddenly bright light that was intensified with the highlight of flaming orange. Jacob cupped my face, rubbing his thumb under my left eye that from each rub, stolen the irritating tension that built around my eyes and somehow it made it easier to open them. Jacob looked into my eyes observing them while I somewhat felt dazed that it was that easy and being this close to his bronze beast. Once he was finally done, he wrapped his other arm around me waist and pulled me a little bit closer.

"It's fine now?" he asked with a twinge of cheekiness that was keeping us afloat.

I smiled and nodded, "Ya it feels better now, thanks." I shifted my limp arms up towards his neck and wrapped them around his neck hesitantly. Scared of what I'm suppose to them instead of leaving them out in the open between us.

He gave me a sloppy grinned and shrugged, "heh, but ya I am sorry I dunk your head first. Next time I'll drag you into the waters."

I arched an eyebrow at him and stuck my tongue out, he titled his head back and howled his laughter like a wolf howling at the moon. I stared at him and slightly enjoyed how the droplets of water danced down his chiseled jaw and neck. How his shoulder shudder under my feeble fingers like it was about to fall into pieces but somehow still put together. My eyes trailed and traced every part of him in my mind to remember this odd feeling till I went rigid at the pulsing vein. The sound of waves crashing and the seagulls chirping was replaced by this rhythmic beat that dance me quivering lips closer to his neck. The anticipation grew wild in my head, my breathing thicken at the sweet lust of this... this...

_ You cant run away from me forever Lilliana..._

I pulled myself away from Jacob, literally kicking him in the gut to get out of his grip. He grunted while I spun around frantically. My eyes searching for the voice that was quickly fading in the air. I tried to catch the tail of this lie, afraid it will disappear again. The source that's making me like this frantic. But the more I spun around in circles, the sun will only set and rise, the trees will sway left and right but I still won't see who or what that keeping standing out of this feeble picture. I stopped and tried to control my breathing and looked back at Jacob who was still hunching over a bit. I guess I might have used a little too much force.

"Oh Jake I'm soooo sorry," I swam back over to him and placed my hand on his face trying laugh away the awkward moment that I kicked in this moment, "I don't know what came over me. Are you okay? I'm really, really sorry Jake!"

Jacob grunted a reply as he sucked up and straighten up a bit, "WOW, you got a powerful kick," he said through gritted teeth. After couple seconds he looked me in the eyes with amusement and amazement that I couldn't help but really laugh this time. I'm glad I didn't hurt him that much and that we could easily move pass the awkward sugar coating that I caused. We kept bobbing up and down in the water, letting the laughter dim with the sunset. I didn't realized he re-wrapped his arms around me again. I didn't even realized I still have his face nestled in my small hands. We looked straight into each others eyes, me admiring how the color of the sky reflected perfectly in his black abyss. How the sound around us made us stilled in the water. The corner of my lips twitched as how silly all this was and how he didn't mind this at all.

We were bathing in the moment so much that smelling this sweet alerted the whole pack.

Embry POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe I let myself stand here for what felt like ages of my life ripping painful in my jaw, watching Lilliana and Jacob so close to each other. So close that they almost looked like they were about to-

"WHOA! Jacob is cheating big time!" I turned my head towards Quil who looked stupidly dumbfounded at the sight as much as I was.

I walked over to Quil, "How is Jacob cheating if his not in a relationship to begin with? It's not like we're his girlfriend or something."  
Quil gave me a wolfy grin and shook his head from side to side.

"All of us is clearly into your little friend Embry so we all made a deal whoever can win her heart gets her," said Seth who trotted to join both of them. Catching up to what was currently happening and also forged Quil dumbfounded.  
"Unless one of us is her imprinter but it seems like none of us are," greeted the oh so mysterious Jared who got me in a headlock and giving me a nuggy. We broke apart laughing and looked back at the semi-love birds floating out in the distance.

_I wish I was._  
I dug my pusling fist into the depth of my empty pockets and cringed at the thought if one of us was imprinted on her. My little Lilliana?...  
"So, who wants to burst their cozy bubble right now?" I harmlessly asked.

The first taker was Quil and Seth who trailed right after him, both yelling at the top of their lungs at the both of them-interjecting some kissing noises too-if it could be heard this far. Jacob could pick it up for sure but not Lilliana yet the surprising thing was Lilliana looked at our direction first and pulled away fast. I held back a growl in my chest as Jacob tried to pull her back in again till he notice the noise too. They both looked at each other first and then started swimming back. I didn't know I was on a blood tirade in my mind till Jared knocked me out of it and dragged me towards the humble survivors who was soaked from head to toe.

Jacob was greeted with playful punches and whispers of _What did you guys do_, while I was staring at Lilliana. Her jeans hugged her hips tightly then they should and they way she was folding her arms across her chest I could tell she was trying to hide the obvious. Even though she tried, I notice the black strap showing through and a lump of a necklaces embedding it's way through the soaked shirt. Lilliana caught me staring, "EMBRY."

I was startled that I couldn't help but blush like madly beacon in font of everyone. I looked at the rest. Jacob with a raised eyebrows, Seth confused, Jared staring between her and Jacob and Quil giving the 'Tsk Tsk ' treatment. This black and white picture just god a splash of colors.

Quil stepped forward, "Embry, you bad bad boy. Didn't your mom taught you not to stare at girls who are soaking wet in a white t-shirt."

Right there, I hit the boy upside the head again for the second time this week.

I started beating the crap out of him while the other watched and laughed. I stopped after everyone eventually forgot about my stare moment. Quil was laying in the sand, groaning from the punches and building up feeble comebacks to get back at me. I looked back at the Jacob who was staring at Lilliana who was still laughing at Quil. I had the urge to punch that stupid smile off his face till Seth stepped in and asked, "What were you guys doing all the way out there anyway? Fishing?"

"Didn't look like fishing to me," snickered a wolfy Jared.

Lilliana looked at me first, like she was guilty of being caught and then looked at Jacob. Her eyes begging for a little stand point here. Jacob looked back at Seth, without even trying to hide the happiness in his tone, "Lilly, wanted a-"

"Don't call her that!" I seethed out before realizing it.

Jacob looked back at me, the happiness replace with confusion and frustration. Lilliana staring at the ground with full concentration on something other then this or she's trying to not to notice the tension in the breeze fleeing away. I cleared my throat and gave a weak laugh, "Sorry, continue."

Everyone looked back at Jacob who was still doubting if he could continue or not, "Anyway... she wanted a tour guide of the place so I was around her house so I volunteered." Jacob finished, glancing my way from under his lashes forcing a smile on his face as he put his arm around Seth.

"Ya," Lilliana piped in with exhaustion dripping at the word. She looked like she aged in a matter of seconds. What was she thinking about to make her look so drained.

"Ya know its getting late and I think my mum is waiting for me at home for dinner," Lilliana said as she started walking away.

"Wait!" Jacob jogged away past me and Jared and caught up to Lilliana.

They exchanged some words and then they continued onwards to the rabbit. The old thing roared with a sore start and pulled the rest of us to head back to what we were going to do tonight.

"I wish I could drop her off instead of patrolling tonight," Seth said as he took off his tank.

"Me too," I whispered.

The other started to take off their shirts and got ready till the car left completely till it couldn't see us. I turned around and started to take of my shirt when I notice something glinting in the fading sunlight. Bending down and picked up, a crescent moon dangling hopelessly covered in sand around a the stretchy, fabric necklace. I looked back at the car space where the both of the happily run off too and decided to put it around my neck. In the morning I'll return it back to Lilliana.

Lilliana Pov 

Jacob rolled down the windows and letting the cold summer air of the ocean and nature fill in the car and dry us faster before we made it to my house. I know my mum will freak if she saw me coming home all drenched. Silence was riding on the incoming breezed as we drove back and I didn't mind at all. I need some quiet time to figure it.

On the beach, it was happening again. A scene was trying to form behind Jared and Embry when Jacob talked. I shifted my eyes to the ground trying to take deep breathes as I forced it back into my mind. It had to be the hardest one I ever had to force cause this time I felt something dripping down my nose and when I tried to wipe it away-it was blood. I could see at the corner of my eye that the images were just dust in the air surrounding us but I could hear the soft broken laughter being chased by the waves.

Once he was done explaining I had to interject something to make myself seem normal when I felt so broken and exhausted in side. The others didn't seem to notice but I knew, even though I didn't looked at Embry, he knew something was up.

Just thinking about the moment we shared out there was even trying to glitz itself between the both of us that I had to move a little bit closer to Jacob to shatter the glistering wall between us. Maybe I wanted to sit closer to him too.

Who knows.

We stole glances. We stole secret smiles. We stole fluttering touches till we slowed down to a stop in front of my house. I didn't want to leave as I stared striation into the enchanting forest but I knew I couldn't seat here forever and savor all this. Mum was shifting somewhere inside the house, near the windows stealing glances of her own I see. I started moving away from Jacob and open the door and leaped out.

I looked back to see Jacob giving me a small smile which turned bigger when I returned one of my own, "Thanks Jacob, I had a really good time today and I will highly recommend you to my friends if they want a tour guide."

Jacob gave a small laugh, "I'll love that."

I looked away, hiding the blush creeping across my face as I shut the door.

"Bye"

"Bye too."

I headed towards the door, knowing mum will open it before I even reach there. Jacob started the engines and headed his way too. When I looked back at the rusty old rabbit, I wish I didn't have to leave him at all.

"Well, well, look who's back from a date!" Mum exclaimed.

I almost had a whiplash as I chased mum around the house, forcing her to believe me it wasn't a date, but the more she laughed the more she fell into her little fairytale world of my DAUGHTER FOUND LOVE.

I knew better then that.

-hours later-

After chasing her around for a bit, we got hungry and ordered some pizza

I was about to head into bed but the headache was starting to come that I knew this time I couldn't fight what was coming next. Not after risking the pressure at the beach. I checked if I could hear my mum snoring softly in her room down the hall before I let it all out loud. I need an outlet and this wasn't how I pictured it but there was nothing left for me. I plopped on my bed, feeling myself get light, taking a deep breath like it was my first time.  
The space between me and the ceiling started swirling into these vibrate colors of a glittering rainbow as It fazed its way into a flaming depths of the day I spent with Jacob into the ocean. I wanted to grab his face again like he was really here but once I touched him, he completely fell into dust to the floor that become a mist below me. Clutching my rapid heart I forced a imagine of me and Embry when we were kids at the beach before we left. Every detail was captured and formed into harmless laughter and fright of being caught in the small waves. The blazing sunset shined through out my room and scared the shadows to the corners of the room as I left my room and ended up the sandy beach. I turned to my right and followed the carefree laughter of what was. Two kids playing and flinging water at each other like it was the only weapon to fight and defend with.

Tears of relief snuck its way out of the corner of my eye as tiredness welcomed me with open eyes. I didn't want to leave just yet but the imagines changed after one another into the swaying wind that wasn't present in this hollow room.

_Embry! I love you too!_

_AvivaBeaLove_

_please forgive me. I know it has been a long time since I updated my stories. I was stuck with school and vacations all over the place that I didn't have time to catch up on what was happening here. Thanks for all of you to vote and love/like my stories that I've been dreaming like crazy. I know this chapter might not be so amazing or spontaneous but this is how the quiet drama and secrets will start at first and explode into a story that I hope all of you didn't see coming :)_


	7. I'm closer to your neck then you think

Lilliana Pov

Trudging deeper into the woods, I kept my hands up in the air trying to balance myself as I tried to get across the fallen log. The sun was high in the sky, twinkling its way pass the treas giving heads up on the little holes begging to come lay in it. Crystal droplets free fall on me as I flung the crinkle branches away. I decided to get out and have a breather far away from home. Trying to keep this secret unleashed last night was my sinful miracle that I couldn't wait to do it this morning, but I had to leap out of bed to whoosh it away when mum stamped into my room. That's why I got this growing bruise on my upper shoulder as I tried to lift the piece of log to the side. Hissing my way through the day was all I could as I kept sloshing my way through the sludgy grounds. I could free-run my way through this place but I knew I could crashed into some of these trees filling this entire plane.

I stopped as I couldn't walk anymore. I looked around drinking in the surrounding of open space and filled of living souls of the plant kingdom. I knew I was far away from my house for anyone to hear or see anything that I got in my sleeves. Walking towards the ground filled of long feeble grass swaying in the low drift; it felt like a bed full of feathers as I stretched down across-arms spread like the snow angels. Fleeting under my back as if it's keeping me above ground.

My arms followed the movement of the soft wave as I closed my eyes and breathed in the summer air. Every breath that I tasted, I could count the seconds it took till the the feather greens turned to cermet sand. How the sound of drifting river flow turned was over-powered by the tempest waves. How, as I open my eyes, I could see the unforgettable laughter filled my lungs as I put in strength to look up at the navy blue sky as the moon swam through. I stood up and looked at the direction of the joyful melody, following the sound as I cross the empty beach towards the two small figures seating under the moonlight. Like they're talking to the moon about a secret that they couldn't share.

_"Lilly, I promise you. We have forever to be best friends!"_

_ "Embry you know we do-"_

I stopped in my tracks as I touched my lips where Embry put a finger on the smaller version of myself. Trying to stop what I was trying to deny. I was paralyzed cause I never in my life have I ever felt what I was growing through my memories.

_"We have forever to be together Lilly. If we promise from now under the moon tonight, it will be the promise we will keep no matter where or how long we are apart,"-_ I watched as I felt his finger trailed down my cheeks. I could feel the small ghostly grasp that I couldn't grab even if I tried, -_"will find each other and be best friends till the end."_

I looked down to my hand slowly releasing whatever I had to hold on to.

"Ya, I promise Embry," I said out loud to entwined my promise with my past.

Titling my head back, closing my eyes, I could feel the dust filled world swish away in a mini tornado from every breathe I took. I could feel it grazing across my neck and lifting my hair up in the air in full speed as it's starting to flee. I stared up at the moon as it still hung in the aqua sky, becoming a haze behind the leafy wings splashing back into smile.

"That was simply beautiful"

The air around me hung stale, my sense on high alert as my heart raced. Clutching my jaw together, body rigid by the recognition of the haunting voice that was stalking my little secret-out loud; surpassing me from the outside. Something was drilling in the back of my expose neck. Beads of sweat started to form in my nervous wreck called hands.

"I know you can feel me"

ERGH!

I fell to the ground as something rushed right pass me. My hand automatically went up to my neck as the smell hit me first- the salty irony of it all. The cut was little but the smell overwhelmed me to the point of pulsing... desire.

"Beautiful and exquisite...just my clover clove luck right... Lilliana."

I was too slow to react as the wind picked up speed as my name flew out from under my chin; strands of my hair danced with the trace. Coldness grip my heart and nerve its way up my throat, the voice still lingered in the air-taunting me. I tried to take another step, trying to shrug it off but that's when time stood still. I become a statue in this stand point as something from the corner of my eye moved with speed that my own eyes couldn't follower. Till I felt cold tips flew across my tender lips that send the shock wave to my head. Doubling over, clenching my head from the sudden intense throbbing in my head. Everything was on alert and burning from the new sensations intruding through my insides.

"The more you fight what you are...the more you'll destroy yourself inside."

the velvet taunt broke through my thoughts,repeating the same thing over inside from every grunt and screech I made.

_Remember who you are, remember_

"STOP!"

The more I screamed out loud the more the world around me turn to bronze-red. Throat turned to sawdust as I tried to erase the burning feeling. I fell frantically to the floor like someone hit the play button again. I didn't waste a second to get on my feet and run and this time I didn't bother to use average speed. I wanted to get out of here, out of this pl-

_Stop_

Something knocked me right off my feet and I flew pass the ferny and naked branches, crashing in the side of the moss covered boulder and landing with a thump on the ground. I flipped myself onto my back, devouring into the pain that was bubbling through me. The voice came running back- amplified to the extreme.

_Shuush, shuush, don't move to much or it will hurt more._

I flung the pieces of moss that landed on my eye to see the picture shifting in and out of focus. Wiping the dirt away from eyelashes but stopped. When I heard the sound of aging leaves cripple by force of lighthearted steps. Calm winter breathe that soothed away the once trembling pain throughout my inhuman self. When I felt the cold human touch caress the small open wound.

_Remember the deal_

Darkness tied me down and stole my last thought away from me.

_Ezra_

_ Cliffhanger mwuahahahh :)_

avivabealove

I want the readers to guess the next part to show me the love.


	8. Snow Storm of the Heart

Lilliana POV:

It's cold.

Yet why is it cold if it's merely summer blooming here?

Icy rasp of breath swirling in this hollow aqua space.

Where am I?

why can't I speak?

Surrounded by crystal like snow, splattered with the edge of blood. Salty, sweet rose petals falling from the gray sky hovering over me. Walking across the vast open space, in a direction that somehow I know dear. One moment I was being chased for my life and the next I'm brought to a place that doesn't seem real to me. Yet I can hear that mystical sound of that voice. That voice that taunted me for my steps is the one I'm tracing back to in this empty snow land.

_Lilliana _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe

"_Breathe my name again," _i choked, a voice dripping with longing

The sensation of the once pain came with ease of pure release, the feel of flowing of pure slick hung on my shivering body

_Lilliana my queen, come find me_

The wind beneath my locks picked up speed of a mini cyclone.

"_how can I found you," _I whispered clutching my neck.

Ghostly touch lingers against my exposed thoughts

_Follow my voice. Follow your memories that are buried. Folloooooooow meeeeee_

My heart smashed my breath in my blood way, I'm whisked away from my body moving with the cyclone towards the clouds. Myself standing in the vast snow land alone in the corset dress of blood red tears. Myself looking at me spin in this monstrous storm with the eyes of a long awaited angel of hazel blue.

"Remember the story"

AEHUUUUUUUUUU

"LILLIANA!"

Embry POV:

I turned around just in time to see Lilliana gasp out of her coma. I couldn't help but scream and run towards her twinging body. I pulled her towards me as her frail arms fought against my chest, "Hey, hey, it's me Embry. LILLY, come down, come down it's just me!" I shushed through my gritted teeth trying to overcome her punches. Amazed at how much they hurt me. I repeated and repeated till I can feel her adrenaline wears thin under me. I slowly loosen my grip and gently cupped her feverish face in my hands.

The smell of the stingy scent lingers all over her and this room finally settles in my worry lines that are forming in my eyes as I stare directly at the cut on her neck. Lilliana grasped both of my wrist -the touch cold as ice-slowly, fluttering her eyes to look at me.

"Embry..?"

I whispered in pure angst at the eyes staring at me, the anxiety shooting through my wolf veins.

"What's... why... why am I here, with you? Snow storm... story?" she rumbled on and on as her yes closed again.

"Lil-"

"OMG MY BABY!" I was lightly shoved by Lilliana's mom to the side as she wrapped her arms around her neck and muffled in her hair for god. Lilliana force the strength in her to repay the hug to her mum. I turned to the side to see Jacob and Seth standing rigid from a distances. The look of worry as the scent registers on their once happy grins.  
"Mum, mum I'm alright can let go of me now," she grunted through gritted teeth as she cringes.

Her mum let go of her and wiped away the strands from her face. To see her daughter fighting the urge of tears slipping out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked her frantic mum

Replying only with raspy breathes as her head shook from side to side, as the sight of blood dripping down her nose.

"Please no" she whimpered through her quivering lips.

Her mum turned to look at me, her eyes begging, "PUSH THE BUTTON ON THE WALL!"

I was too frozen by what I was seeing, but Seth moved and pushed it rhythmically over and over again. I kept looking at Lilliana as she squirms from her mothers touch and gripping the bed so tightly that she might rip them apart.

Then I heard that sound again. The feathery laughter of a little girl in the room.

Somehow the room seems brighter from this glitter dust hanging under the florescent lights. But how?

"ARGGGGGH!" she screamed as she pushed her mother in to me with a force to push me into the wall hard. I automatically held her mother in my arms forcing her not to get close. Chaos was ignited in this warm welcoming.

Lilliana kept screaming louder this time as the tears dripped down her face. Jacob ran up behind her and put his arm around her shivering body as she tries to fight back. I couldn't help but stare daggers at Jacob holding on to her but as my eyes traveled to her open eyes, my growl was smothered by the hazel blue tint in her fading brown orbs.

The room got colder as the doctors came rushing in, restraining her on the bed with difficulties till one jabbed of an needle in the tube and slowly Lilliana's eyes were extinguished and her breathing slowed from one heart beat at a time. She fell with a soft thud into Jacobs chest with peaceful intentions in her pale bronze skin. He shifted her to lay on the bed and covered her legs with the blanket. The strange brightness somehow dimmed downwards to her and disappeared.

Doctors told all of us to leave and as me and Jacob and Seth left. I listened on the conversation the doctor was telling Lilliana's mum

"I don't know what to tell you about her eyes but it's simply uncommon."

"Ya, well my daughter isn't common at all."

I looked back and just before the door closed, I see a pale figure dress in leather walking behind the both of them and enter into her room.

Avivabealove

I will update the next part later on today as it was too long to be one part. Please comment and rate the story to encourage me to continue onwards thank you :)


	9. Guardian on my Windowsill

Narrative

He moved swiftly pass the hammering humans and slowly closed the door behind him. Sniffing the air in pure disgust. The murky must of wet dog contradicts the twisted lily smell of his slumbering beauty. In a flash this statuses creature sat on the verge of the small bed, trailing over the crusted blood that leads up to the side of her smooth, drained face. Pulling the strands of coil locks behind her ears, the tip of his nail creeping lower to the bandage that covers the small cut that he implemented one deadly secret. Swiftly yanking it away, looking back at the peaceful angel unharmed. He leaned in closer, pieces of his fiery strands brushed against her neck as his cold unquenchable lips touched her exposed wound. Pulling away and wiped away the trace of blood from his lips, watched as the clot was crusted off and covered over with rejuvenated skin again.

Lifting the small present and setting it besides the bed side with a note covered with french cursive-embed with a little joke between the two. that he hopes will ignite the life inside the girl that ran away ;screaming the thoughts of fear in his eyes. He didn't mean to control her body so easily the way he threw off the track. The blood was singing to him to take a whiff which he helpfully obliged. Getting up and straightening out his leather jacket, his ghostly hand, dogged into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal tube. As he twisted the top, he heard a small intake of breathe from her. _Her soul sense it,_ he thought.

A quirk smile scratched his shoulders as he grabbed the chocolate pudding. Dust welcomed as he quickly went into the storage room and back with the syringe in hand. Transferring the red thick liquid in the pudding, hiding the truth with a small dot that no human will logically think to wonder on it.

Sweeping the room of any trace of him and taking one look at _Lilliana_. Even thinking the thought brought those shapeless emotion, hungry for a place in his bugling daggers called canine.

Shuffling of footsteps from outside seems like distant dreams as they got closer to the door. He was truly frustrated to leave again but as the dream got loud he vanished.

Merely the nurse took notice as one of the windows was open blowing away the futile scent of mythical creatures to the blazing sunset from one heave for a cluttering close.

EMBRY POV:

"THE WHOLE PLACE REEKS OF SCUM!" Shouted Jacob. He was clearly more pissed off then I was as we all headed back to Sam places. "If we stood longer in that hospital I swear I was going to flip out in that hall," he exclaimed as he creased the frown in his defeating laugh.

We've all walked to the woods and headed on foot to Sam's house as we all need time to think and plot out the story we're not happy to re-tell. Every time I blinked I had a mini clip of animation of the scene happening to Lilliana. A Lilliana that I've never seen in so much distress and cannibalistic aura blazing out of her.

Specially those eyes. They looked so innocent yet as I looked up at the twilight forming behind the trees- the edge of their flickering intentions spoke other wise. I shook the images away and picked up speed. Trying to out run the beast that taunts me with harmless giggles.

"HEY! EMBRY!" Seth voice barked in this occupied space of mind and shuffled to keep up as Jacob followed in pursuit.

I wasn't seized to fly away from these sort of everyday weirdness till I stop dead in my tracks in front of Sam's door and knocked twice. Even before he saw the seriousness of the situation written on all of our faces, he said without looking back leaving the door wide open, "Come in."

After an hour of explaining everything till the little drop of exaggerating detail. Sam stood tall all over us in the living room. "So there must be a vampire hunting in the area. Sadly he had found Lilliana"

we all simply nodded in agreement. "Yet, I don't understand why she was in the hospital and not dead in the ditch somewhere."

Each one us exchanged a humble glance as the confusion of the vampire steed took place among us. Why or how did she get in the hospital. We all know she couldn't fight it off by herself. Another flash of her freak out in the hospital room brought up more questions than answer but it was clear I didn't have time.

"Who really cares on the how or why she was saved or sacrifice or whatever! So what do we do?" piped in a suddenly quiet Seth. His been fidgety since we got he after the whole fiasco.

Sam paced back and forth, judging the thoughts that we gnawing in the corners of his eyes. Finding the right actions to set at play here. "We'll split the night shift among us but one of us has to go to the hospital and keep guard on Lilliana at all cost. We don't know who or what we are messing with so let's take extra percussion."

Both Jacob and I both stood at the same time. Look of determination aiming for the chance of the peaceful and luckiest job to enroll in. even though in the back of my mind said back down, I knew the wolf in was ready to leap out and fright Jacob off. Just as I thought of it, I seat backed down with dumbfound pressed into my disbelief. I couldn't believe what thought was running through my mind that Jacob injected the twisted volunteer voice that made my voice dry as sawdust rubbed my throat, "When do we start the hunt," I grunted and headed for the kitchen. Hiding the look of murder from everyone for the 5 time today about my childhood friend

who had eyes of a demonic angel.

LILLIANA POV:

for once I wasn't fluttering my eyes open to the crisp of snowy breath but the disoriented glow of the florescent lights. Automatically my hand went straight for my wound on my neck to find it smooth and bare. Was it a dream? Was I really dreaming the cut and scent of it all?

Shifting my weight as I tried to sit up right, of all the nuts and bolts built in this body, cracking from stiffness that settle in and groans of misused muscles.

"Ouch," I sneered as I light up the sleeve of the gown and stared at flaunted bruises.

Yet a tint of something sweet strung me back from the throbbing pain dancing their way to the surfaces as my eyes lands on the chocolate pudding. Feverishly like a animal in heat, I ripped the cover off and dug the spoon and gobbled down. After bits and savoring the zapping taste buds to the realization I must be empty but for how many hours?

There's no clocks tick aimlessly that I could hear in this room but I guess I simply didn't care. I was too joyful finally eating something delicious and real that I didn't hear the door open and the smell of wet musky scent of a dog walking in. I turned to see Jacob leaning on the edge of the wall with this plastered smile on his face that was hiding dread of some sort.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked shyly. Embarrassed at what I might look like to him as I tried to straightening myself out hoping I don't look a monstrous cave women.

He huffed through the laugh of acknowledgment of my full treatment of movement in bed making me flush on the inside out, "I came to visit you and see how you were doing."

from 3 strides he sat on the edge of the bed with the edge of uneasiness but covered it up with dazzling smile, "looks like you your actually better then the last time I saw you. More... lifeness in your ey-"he cut short and stared, squinting as his face was inches away from mine- "what happen to you eyes?"

I looked deep through is lavish lashes and stared at the reflection plain out for me but didn't see nothing different, "what's wrong with my eyes, " I asked cautiously.

Jacob, looked away before answering as he reached out and picked up a medium size white rectangle box. Wrapped in sliver floral design with a lilac ribbon places in the center. A harmless looking card begging to be open.

He fondle it in his big hands before looking back at me, "When did you get this?"

I looked back at the gift and took it from him. I can feel his eyes studying me as I unwrapped with delicate care. My veins pulsing so painful as I got closer putting the card in Jacob hands for him to read. My eyes glued as the lighting caught the glimmer of color that struck me to the spine down.

"Pour ma reine, souvenez-vous de l' d'amour. What does that even me-" Jacob trailed off as he had a glimpse of the smooth sleek wavering it's way through my tightening grip. Flashes of snow storm came in mind as I pulled it closer, embracing the embroidery of the nightmare that is more realistic in my hands.

"Jacob, get out."

"What?"

I turned towards Jacob, this beast in with a venomous tongue struck deep into his faint fearful eyes.

".NOW."

we had a stand-off war in our eyes, waiting if one of us will move, yet Jacob broke off not leaving but grabbing the silk blood red dress from my trembling hands and pulled out in full display before me.

The corset dress flowing like liquid across my numbing body.

The dress I wore in the middle of a dream.

avivabealove

I hope you like this chapter. It's really late at night so if I misspelled or gramme mistakes I'm truly story but I wanted to update it for you guys as fast as I can before I dosed off. This really just tells the ending and the beginning of what going to happen when she gets out so stay tuned

btw I got a new story that's original out called SEALED GOODBYE. Check it out and comment. It's a beginning a love story that defines one world and another.

Vote and comment lovelies :)


End file.
